


Words Lead to Sticks and Stones

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Modern day auCharles Lee gets in a fight with John Laurens- this is Aaron Burr's reaction.I hate summaries.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Charles Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter with Samuel Seabury, so... yeah.

Aaron Burr turned the page of his book and skimmed the page before noticing that he wasn't paying it any attention at all. Frustrated, he slammed it closed and checked his phone yet again for a message from Charles Lee, his roommate.

Surprisingly, he even did find something.

-on the chat-

GeneralWHEE: hey can u pick me up

Burri'mcold: where are you

GeneralWHEE: park

GeneralWHEE: btw dont be surprised if i don't look good

Burri'mcold: what did you do are you ok?

GeneralWHEE: ill explain just pick me up

Burri'mcold: ok fine

-off chat-

Aaron set down his phone and stood up. Usually he would walk to get to the park, but if Charlie wasn't feeling good then Aaron didn't want to make him walk the half mile back. He'd drive.

About a minute later, Aaron found himself searching for his roommate at the park, who seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet.

His phone buzzed.

-on chat-

GeneralWHEE: behind u

-off chat-

Aaron turned around. On the bench was a messed-up boy who Aaron had mistaken for a homeless kid.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Aaron ran to Charlie's side. "What the heck happened to you?"

"John Laurens," Charlie moaned, holding his arm. "I kinda… fought him?"

"Doesn't matter right now, let's get you home." Carefully, Aaron helped Charlie to stand. "Now, one foot in front of the other… that's it… keep going… almost there…." 

Charlie collapsed in the passenger seat, and Aaron started up the car.

"Why'd you fight?" Aaron asked, careful to keep his voice steady.

Charlie sighed. "I insulted Professor Washington, who apparently is John and Alex's favorite professor. Honestly, I don't really get it."

"Oh… I get it. You see, Washington basically adopted Alex, so of course Alex feels protective of him, and John feels protective of Alex, so…."

"Right. You missed your turn."

"Shoot." Aaron made a U-turn. "How do you feel?"

"Like trash," Charlie responded honestly as Aaron parked the car outside their apartment building.

"Makes sense. John's not exactly weak." Aaron helped Charlie out of the car and into the building. "Don't forget to avoid room 209, James' still mad at you for taking his notebook. And you know how protective Thomas gets."

"Yeah, yeah." Charlie winced as he tried to put pressure on his left foot. "We should probably avoid room 164 too, that's Herc and Laf's, and they're best friends with John and Alex."

"And room 178, John's."

"I still don't understand why he gets his own," Charlie complained.

"He never got vaccinated, remember?"

"Right."

After a bit of detouring and avoiding a few random rooms around the building, they arrived at room 201, their own room.

Aaron pulled out a first-aid kit and started tending to Charlie's wounds.

"Did you tell Sam yet?" Aaron asked. Samuel Seabury was one of their best friends.

"Are you kidding? No, you know how against fighting he is."

"How long are they gonna stay mad at you this time?" Aaron said.

"Longer than most," Charlie guessed.

"What did you say?"

"Uh… let's just say John swore at me more than once, and you know how against swearing he is."

"Let me guess. You're gonna say 'and let's just leave it at that', like always?"

"Yup. But we're not going anywhere near room 178 for at least the rest of the year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel Seabury. Ye

Samuel Seabury doodled mindlessly in his notebook. If he remembered right, Charles Lee was supposed to text him, but he wasn't exactly known for his memory.

However, his phone buzzed, so he must've been right. Right?

Wrong. The text was from someone Sam had never heard of.

-on chat-

TURTLES: hi

ForShame: who are you

TURTLES: you're samuel seabury, right

ForShame: the s should be capitalized

TURTLES: whatever. that's you tho?

ForShame: yeah…. who's this

TURTLES: John Laurens, from school

ForShame: oh 

ForShame: never heard of you

TURTLES: the point is, you might want to pick up your BFF from the park

ForShame: do you mean Charles Lee

TURTLES: yeah

ForShame: why can't he walk

TURTLES: whatever, don't. he'll be mad at you though

-off chat-

Sam stared at the text, hesitating. Finally, he put his phone in his pocket and stood up to get Charlie.

A few minutes later, Sam was looking around. Normally, Charlie would find Sam because of his vibrant red hair. However, this time it looked like it would be the other way around.

"Charlie!" He yelled, turning around. "Charles Lee! Where are you?"

He asked a few people if they'd seen him, none had.

Finally, Sam gave up and pulled out his phone.

-on chat-

ForShame: where are you

GeneralWHEE: wut

ForShame: some turtles guy told me you were at the park

GeneralWHEE: oh shot that wuz jon laurns

ForShame: so where are you

GeneralWHEE: home

ForShame: I'm coming over

GeneralWHEE: wut no its fine

ForShame: see you in a few

GeneralWHEE: no sam

GeneralWHEE: plz no

-off chat-

Sam immediately got in the car and drove to Charlie's apartment building.

Hopefully he was right about the number… 201, maybe? Yeah, that sounded right. He knocked lightly on the door. Something crashed, then the door opened slightly to reveal Aaron Burr.

"Uh… hi?"

"Where's Charlie?"

"Charlie? Uh…." Aaron glanced behind him. "Not… here?"

"You're a terrible liar, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Aaron sighed. He opened the door wide enough to allow Sam in. "Come in."

"What? No, Aaron! I trusted you!" Charlie said from the couch.

"Oh my gosh, Charlie!" Sam ran to his side. "What happened?"

"I'm going to see some friends!" Aaron called, slipping out of the apartment.

"John Laurens," Charlie replied hesitantly.

"Hang on…." Sam said. "Have you been fighting?"

"I'm seriously injured, and you just care about whether or not I've been fighting?"

"I know, but… well, you know me."

"Well, he started it," Charlie said.

"Right…." Sam said suspiciously. "What did you say?"

"I insulted Professor Washington."

"Charlie…." Sam sighed.

"I know, I know, don't be stupid, don't pick fights, la di da."

"I was going to say you're bleeding, but that's true too."

"What? Where?"

"Just- I'll take care of it."

Sam proceeded to wrap up Charlie's ankle in bandages.

"So, first of all," Sam started. "That was idiotic."

"I knew you were going to say something like that."

"Secondly," Sam continued. "Does this hurt?" He pushed gently on Charlie's ankle, and Charlie yelled out in pain. 

"What the heck, Sam?"

"Yeah, don't walk on that for a while. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible."

"Thanks for being honest, at least."

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best friend I could ask for. You know that, right?"

Sam laughed. "You're pretty cool, too."

"Just pretty cool?"

"Well, you already said I'm the best, so."

"Hey!" They both laughed. 

And life continued. That's the thing. Life always continues. No matter what happens, it won't be very important for very long. The community moves on, then you move on. You have to remember to cherish the small moments, even if they don't seem great at the time. Remember that your memories are your most valuable possessions. Remember that every second with a loved one is special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
